4.1-Louise of the Holy Kingdom
"Louise of the Holy Kingdom" is the first episode of the fourth season of The Familiar of Zero. Camera pans the Academy. In the Louise room Louise, Siesta, and Saito are all sleeping in the same bed. Saito is in the middle, Louise is to his right and Siesta is to his left. Louise is facing Saito. The early morning sun is coming through the window. Saito is talking in his sleep. “Louise…” Louise opens her eyes. “Louise… come here.” Louise “Even in your dreams you wanna see me.” She is all happy and smiles. “Saito really does love me so much!” Saito “Pet me while saying: “You’re my dog and I’m you master!”… She is a little put off at he said. “So you want me to say that, huh? You really are an indecent dog, aren’t you? You really are an indecent dog, aren’t you? But I’m a tolerant master, so I’ll at least forgive you in your dreams.” He is still asleep. She turns on her back. Saito arm is over her shoulder. His hand swing over her chest and he starts groping her. “This flat chest is like the great plans…” Just then Siesta rolls over and her breasts rub up against his arm. He gets a big smile on his face. Louise is perturbed. Saito “Mountain range…” The camera is outside the tower room and the window blowout from the explosion. Saito and Siesta are thrown across the room onto the floor. Saito “Louise! What was that for?” Just then Tabitha appears in between them and Louise standing on the bed with her staff at ready. Louise “Tabitha! Why are you here?!” Tabitha “It’s because I’m Saito’s knight.” Louise standing on the bed looking down at them. “D on’t get in my way! That dog touched my chest and called it the great plains!” Tabitha “If it were me… I’d be happy.” Siesta sits-up on her side looking back over her shoulder. “Besides, calling them the great plains is pretty accurate.” Siesta sits up straight pulls her shoulders back with her chest out. “I, here, am a mountain range.” Louise jumps off the bed down next to Saito looking down at Siesta. “Siesta! You were awake, weren’t you?!” Siesta is gloating and has a big smile on her face. She stands up in front of Louise with her chest out. Saito jumps up between them. “Well, c’mon! The great plains and a mountain rage are both wonderful!” Tabitha is still on her knees looking up at all three of them. Siesta turns to Saito. “Is that true, Saito?” She pops her chest out so the breast bounces. Saito is looking down at the like a deer caught in headlight. Saito Well… I guess a mountain range is just a little better…” Just the camera is on Louise hand razing up with her wand. ANOTHER EXPLOSION In the hallway, just as Colbert has come up the stairs and turns into the hallway, when a large explosion blows off the door of Louise room. Saito is in the hallway where the door has landed and knocked out on the floor. Colbert comes running up to him. “S-Saito! Are you okay?” Saito shake his head and looks at Colbert. “Huh? Colbert! What’ve you been doing this morning?” Colbert “Actually, I’ve come to tell you something important.” Colbert turns his head to the room doorway. “To you guys as well.” Everybody peers through the doorway at Colbert. As he stands up. “We’re going on anther voyage in the Ostland.” With his arms stretch out to either side. “As per Queen Henrietta’s orders, we’ll be heading for Romalia.” Saito looking up at Colbert. “Romalia?” TO ROMALIA Ostland is flying high over the shore line. The morning sun is shining off the water. To the right there are the cliffs. A small part of the cliffs has lava coming down into the water. On the bridge Louise is looking out over the ship and water. Siesta is on the other side of the bridge sweeping. Some of the class mates are on the lower main deck. The wind is blowing in Louise hair as Siesta comes up from behind. “Miss Vallière. You seem quite uplifted that we’re heading to Romalia. Louise turns around. “Of course I am! Romalia was Lord Brimir’s head quarters! Just going to the place of the experienced Lord Brimir makes me Happy!” Siesta “Then that’ll make you happy enough, right?” In the back ground there a volcano and the lava and smoke. “So may Saito and I go on a date?!” Louise moves in almost nose to nose. “Certainly not!” They both have “to kill” look on their faces. ON UPPER DECK Colbert and Kirche are looking out at the view. Kirche “River-filled Mountains are magnificent, aren’t they?” She is holding his arm and lays her head on his shoulder. “Jean, just like you. You fireball attack machine!” Colbert is embarrassed. “R-Really… Miss Zerbrt?” Malicorne standing to one side with his back to them over hears them and looks over his shoulder with some embarrassment. The other side of the deck Montmorency is looking out over the rail at the mountains with wonder. “Just what I’d expected from the best mountain range in Halkeginia! So pretty!” Tiffania is to her left about ten feet looking at the mountain range too. She looks sad then sighs and looks down. A voice from behind her. “Tiffa.” She looks up and turns a little to look behind her to Saito. “Why’re you sighing over there? Is something wrong?” Tiffa “Oh, it’s nothing. I was just wondering why the princess summoned me to Romalia…” Montmorency “Well, she’s summoning Louise there too, right? And since it can serve as a training trip for us, we’re here too.” Kirche walks up and everybody looks at her. “Well, lord Brimir doesn’t think highly of elves. So since she’s half elf, it’s only natural for Tiffa to be worried.” Tiffania looks down. “Yes…” Saito “Don’t you worry, Tiffa.” Tiffania Look over at Saito. “Nothing bad will happen. If anything does happen, I’ll protect you.” Tiffa “Saito! Thank you!” Tiffa turns around quickly towards him and her breast bounces around with her. Saito noticed this and goes into sort of a daze. Unfortunate for Saito Louise and Siesta are above him on the next deck with “To Kill” look on their faces. A voice from behind them. “Ladies and gentlemen! Land ahoy!” They are surprised and turn around and looking out over the railing and through the clouds below them a city appears. “It’s Romalia!” In front of the city there is the docking area. WE ARE HERE Ostland is docked at Romalian dock. Guiche “Everyone of the Ondine Knights! Our duty on this voyage is to watch over Her Majesty! No matter what dangers lay ahead, as long as I, your captain, am here, there is no need to hesitate!” As usual with his grandee gesturer of swing his rose wand around. Malicorne with Saito next to him and the Knight behind him. “Is this such a perilous voyage?” Saito “Who knows…” Julio “Everyone from the Academy of Magic. Welcome to your ally nation of Romalia.” Julio is standing behind them with an assistant with a hooded white robe on. Julio “It’s been a while, Saito.” Saito “Julio. Oh, I remember. You’re a Romalian priest, right?” High camera shot looking down. Guiche is in front of the triangle with Saito behind him. All the other are behind them. Julio and the assistant come up to them. “It’s just as you say. I was told to receive all of you with the utmost hospitality.” Julio turns to the assistant. “Well then. I’ll leave it to you.” The assistant bows and turn to Guiche and Saito and bows. “I will lead everyone to the guest house. Please come this way.” He turns and walks away. Guiche with his rose follows. Julio steps to Saito. “Saito. Please come with me.” He turns towards Louise and Tiffania. “Miss Vallière. Also, Miss Westwood, Come with me.” The rest of the group follows Guiche and the assistant. Colbert says that Queen Henrietta has ordered the gang to go to Romalia by way of the Ostland. Soon in Romalia, Julio arrives and takes Saito, Louise, and Tiffania to secret chapel. The Pope himself arrives and explains that just like Louise is a bearer of the void so is Tiffania even though she lacks a familiar. The Pope even admits that he himself is a bearer of the Void and that Julio is his familiar, Windalfr, the left hand of god. The Pope asks that Tiffania and Louise be his Maidens, and requests that with the help of Joseph of Gallia, King of Gallia, as the fourth void user they can help prevent a disaster from occurring. Mixed feelings arise, knowing they'd have to work with a common enemy, but the greater good is necessary, and these feelings must be put aside. Later Saito gets into a fight with Louise feeling she's found someone else to express her affection. Storming out he's calmed down by Siesta, but soon finds out that Louise is in danger. Bandits have robbed a treasury room of the Chapel castle and Louise's wand is taken from her. Like the knight he is Saito arrives in time to help fight the bandits. Unfortunately, the thief with the Founder's round mirror escapes leaving behind skilled mage accomplice to fight Saito and Louise. Much like Guiche this mage can make golems from the surrounding area, but this guy is also manipulates to area to create armed weapons as well. Clearly adept at fighting with weapons himself he is able to fight off Saito with a chain and mace along side his golems. Before delivering his final blow Louise casts explosion and Saito flies off the roof. At the same time Colbert is teaching Tiffania the familiar spell as the gate opens to bring forth her familiar. Saito falls off the roof and flies through the top and out the bottom of the gate having to be stop by Colbert's levitation spell in order to be safe from the impact. Saito is stop with his head in Tiffania breasts. Louise was not very happy about that. The guards arrest the bandit mage, but this partner seems to have escaped with the Founder's round mirror. On top of the balcony Louise and Saito make up from their argument only to be caught by Tiffania when they share of a kiss. Embarrassed Louise blames Saito lustful advances, and Tiffania looks away in shame trying to wonder why her heart now raises whenever she thinks of Saito. Zero No Tsukaima Season 4 <> Top Of Page [[3.12-Wings of Freedom|'<< Princess no Rondo - 3-12 Wings of Freedom ']] - [[4.2-The Priestess of Aquileia|'F4-Ep2 The Priestess of Aquileia >>']] ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Anime